fanfictionhalofandomcom-20200215-history
Rez
Rez was a Kig-Yar in service of the Covenant Remnant and served as both Sniper and Assassin. He is the second only Kig-Yar leader besides Khar'R-Yar in the Covenant Remnant and is the only Kig-Yar leader to have an active camoflauge module. He served during the Second Battle of Requiem, but was later killed by Fireteam Crimson's "Rook" during the Invasion at Casbah (Landfall) History and Biography Little to be known by him, since he only joined the Covenant remnant only to be serving of the once-known Covenant. Due to the Prophet's disappearance (believing to be dead or hidden), Rez moved on from them after they said about the Great Journey's lie and served in with Jul 'Mdama and Merg Vol at that time. Due to his assassination skills and abilities, Jul 'Mdama gave Rez an active camoflauge moddule and now in rank is a Sniper and with some improvements, an Assassin and a Scout. Partifcularly, he leads a group of specialized rogue Kig-Yar (Snipers) into battle, but can be tricky since he kills off any marine or spartan like an Sangheili due to his impressive skills and trainings. Second next to Khar'R-Yar, the Remnant's Storm Kig-Yar leader, he is the only Storm Kig-Yar leader and assassin. With his skills, he served in many battles against the UNSC and somehow being able to survive the battles without a single shot on him. In the Second Battle of the Quarry, Rez noticied Fireteam Crimson being dropped off and completing the objective so he bringed his Sniper team to eliminate them. With his Snipers dead by Fireteam Crimson, he escaped with Parg Vol in the Phantom while in Active Camoflauge and flies off with Parg to recieve backup and to hide in a secret location. Solo now, after the Second Battle of Requiem is finished, Rez is deployed with a huger army of Snipers to Casbah during the Invasion of Casbah in 2558. Leaving the Snipers to the rest of the Fireteam, Rez tracks down Crimson while in Active Camoflauge to assassinate him. Crimson, not noticing Rez behind him gets knocked down from the butt of Rez's beam rifle. During a close-quarters combat fight, Crimson get's damaged from Rez who managed to smash Crimson's visor into pieces and thus, making him unfightable. Taking his beam rifle, he tries to finish him off, but get's shotten by Ryan's shotgun. Realizing that he's still alive, Rez grabs his beam rifle and almosts finishes off Crimson, but falls dead by a headshot from Tyler using his DMR, killing Rez and ending his spree. Traits and Personallity Like an Sangheili, he's fearsome and cunning when in battle and never stops an objective. In battle, he is loyal and he's silent during when deployed with either his Snipers or by solo. By what Jul 'Mdama seen, he's trick in battle and with skills, a complete assassin-like Storm Jackal in combat and so far one of the best in combat. Like Khar'R-Yar, he's seem to be most famous of the Remnant and the best for having tactical and best combat skills for other Storm Kig-Yar to influence him by leadership. Weapons and Equippment In battle, his signaure weapon is his beam rifle for use of Sniper Operations and Assassinations, but chooses more than a beam rifle in combat. During his early training, he used a Carbine for scoring headshots and final assaults and used duel-wielding needlers for Pistol fights and finishing off his main target. From his early training to his death, he still had them equipped for tactical usage and only needed if backup or for another plan in mind. During his training, Jul 'Mdama gave Rez an Active Camoflauge module (Which later gave to some Kig-Yar Snipers to tribute Rez) and having his own energy shielding like a Sangheili to survive in combat and last escape momments Category:Kig-Yar Category:Covenant Leaders Category:Covenant Remnant Category:Altiverse Category:Storm Kig-Yar Category:Storm